


【羊铁】逃不掉的数字

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 一个排球运动员扬扬和斯诺克运动员肖俊的故事，披着运动外壳的恋爱故事。含少量卡昀锟（？），疼铁，亨钦。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【羊铁】逃不掉的数字

01

排球赛场，赛点。

二传手刘扬扬传出一记漂亮的短平快，球不偏不倚地飞到已经腾空而起的副攻手黄旭熙手掌心，挥臂，球砸在三米线内，比赛结束。刘扬扬和黄旭熙击了个掌，然后转身面朝镜头最多的方向，单手举过头顶比V，脸上是无比灿烂的笑容。

“刘扬扬传出了敲定比赛结果的一球，这也是他作为二传手的第一次比赛，比赛过程中虽偶有失误，但也瑕不掩瑜，刘扬扬的出现，会是一个新时代的开始吗？让我们拭目以待。今天的比赛直播就到这里，感谢各位观众朋友们的收看。”比赛结束，讲解员钱锟的工作也结束了。他摘下耳麦，看了看场上的臭屁小孩，听着长枪短炮此起彼伏的“咔嚓”声，心想不知道明天“刘扬扬”三个字会不会上热搜，也是，谁不喜欢阳光又活力四射的运动男孩呢？钱锟掏出手机，给刘扬扬发了条消息：“我在停车场车里等你。”

大约过了半小时，刘扬扬脚步轻快地走向钱锟的车，打开车门钻进了车里。他胜利的兴奋劲还没过，坐在位置上即使系了安全带也不安分，柔顺的头发也跟随着他的动作一颤一颤。

他洋洋得意，“锟哥，我这次表现很不错吧！”言语间又有着要讨哥哥夸奖的意思。

“嗯哼，是还不错。”钱锟不咸不淡地回了一句。

“哎呀，锟哥你能不能多夸我两句？”刘扬扬显然对哥哥的冷漠有些不满。

钱锟启动车子，“你最后那几球传得太近网了，要不是对方反应慢了点，你们都不知道被别人砸多少次……还有旭熙他是力量型的副攻，和思成这种策略型的不一样，反应没那么快，如果再危险一点他会没办法处理……”

“行吧，”刘扬扬受了打击，没好气地往座椅背上靠，“下次一定好好传……你真的超烦。”

“好啦，为了奖励你，今天带你吃火锅。”钱锟把话题一转。

“啊，锟哥我爱你！”说到吃饭，小孩就开心起来。

然而钱锟把车开到另一个体育场馆，让刘扬扬下车，“吃火锅之前，先带你去看场比赛，让你放松一下。”

“锟哥，你要带我看什么比赛？”刘扬扬满腹狐疑。

“听说过斯诺克吗？一会看比赛的时候不能说话的，看到精彩的地方鼓掌就行了。”

钱锟在场间休息的时候带着刘扬扬进了场地，看了一眼比分牌，哟，又是磨到决胜局了，这小子要不要总是这么惊险。

刘扬扬倒是听说过斯诺克，英国的绅士运动，但由于从小生活在德国，斯诺克在德国并不流行。他望向显示屏上参赛选手的名字，一个是欧美人名，另一个则是很明显的中国人姓名——Xiao Jun。

突然的一阵掌声把刘扬扬的目光拉回到了球桌上，原来是这一局的第一颗红球入袋了，现在在场上的是外国选手。刘扬扬想看一眼那位中国选手长什么样子，无奈他恰好和Xiao Jun坐在同一侧，伸长脖子看了半天也只看到一个背影，一个清瘦的背影，肩膀很平整，背挺得笔直，坐得端端正正的。

外国选手打得顺风顺水，基本围绕着分数最高的黑球展开进攻，而刘扬扬眼中的背影却没有一点焦躁的迹象。突然，外国选手脸色微变，随后俯身轻轻击了一球，转身下场。Xiao Jun起身，绕着球台走，观察目前的形势。他转过来的时候，刘扬扬才看清他的脸——俊美的东方面孔，而给刘扬扬留下最深印象的是他在场上冷峻的眼神。

Xiao Jun没有急着进攻，而是又轻轻地击了球，下场。对手上台，重复了一遍之前的做法。

这样你来我往了好几个回合。

刘扬扬没看到双方得分有点坐不住，一旁的钱锟似乎读到了他的心思，拿起手机打字，递给他看。

“斯诺克，Snooker，意思是障碍，斯诺克比赛的意义不仅在于进球，也在于给对手设置障碍，阻挠对手的进攻，等着吧，那小子的表演时间快到了。”钱锟还贴心地打开了本次比赛的英语现场直播，把耳机递给刘扬扬。

“It’s a good line if it gets behind the brown...It’s a very good line! This is an excellent shot! Tremendous!”

耳机里讲解员的赞美之情溢于言表，观众席上掌声雷动，球台上的白球，被Xiao Jun藏到了一颗棕色球后面，结合钱锟的讲解，刘扬扬想，大概是Xiao Jun做了一个完美的障碍球。

对手笑了，无奈中也透露着一点对Xiao Jun的赞许，绕着球台俯身看了很久，击球，离开球台，回到了座位上。

Xiao Jun上台，表情依然是冷冷的，不紧不慢地清理着球台上剩余的球，像是在悠然自得地享受一道迟来的佳肴。刘扬扬看到Xiao Jun的记分牌从0到1，然后变成两位数，逐渐接近最后超过了对手。

随着一声清脆的声响，球台上最后一颗黑球入袋，Xiao Jun赢得比赛。他的脸上展露了微笑，肖俊和对手礼貌地握手，二人相互表示了感谢和赞赏。

钱锟用手肘捅了捅刘扬扬，“走，找他去。”

“哥，他叫什么名字啊？”刘扬扬边走边问。

“肖俊，肖像的肖，俊俏的俊。”

“哦……”

在休息室，刘扬扬终于近距离见到了肖俊，斯诺克运动员的着装有特殊的要求，不像他们排球运动员，穿着统一队服就行。肖俊上身穿着合身的衬衣和西装马甲，脖子上还戴了领结，头发也是用发胶固定好的，下身则是西裤和带跟的尖头皮鞋。

“Hi！锟哥，你怎么来啦？”肖俊见到钱锟，开心地笑了出来。

“知道你今天有比赛呀，来看你，”钱锟看了看刘扬扬，“给你介绍个新朋友，这是排球队新队员，刘扬扬。”

肖俊笑着说：“你好，我是肖俊。”

肖俊的睫毛很长，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，温暖又可爱，和球台上的冷酷运动员判若两人。刘扬扬觉得这时候的肖俊，看起来很像偷穿了大人衣服还乐呵呵的小屁孩。

“走，”钱锟大手一挥，“吃火锅去。”

02

刘扬扬叫嚣着要把钱锟吃穷，点出了一张长长的菜单，钱锟一边嫉妒着光吃不胖的刘扬扬，一边盘算着要怎么和教练串通，才能把这小子训练到累得趴下，好消耗掉他过剩的精力。

“肖俊，你也点菜啊，别客气！”钱锟招呼肖俊也一起点东西。

“已经点了很多啦，而且我今天只是来蹭饭的。”肖俊很客气地回答。

肖俊只好恭敬不如从命，菜很快就端了上来，刘扬扬早就配好了调料，看到锅开了，忙不迭地涮肉吃。钱锟却仍是和肖俊不紧不慢地聊着天。

“今天也是一起给你庆祝赢了比赛的。”

听到钱锟的话，肖俊若有所思，托着腮说道：“这还只是16强呢，强劲的对手还在后面，离冠军还远得很……”

“哎，打住打住啊，饭桌上禁止说比赛过程的事啊，比赛还不够闹心吗，出来吃饭就是为了放松放松。”

“好，不说啦。”肖俊也拿起筷子，他夹菜的频率很快，每一次夹的东西却很少。

钱锟继续说：“对啦，还有上次去日本出差顺手带了几瓶安美露，等一下拿给你……要照顾好自己啊，又瘦了。”

“嗯嗯。”肖俊嘴巴里塞满食物，两腮鼓起的样子像只小松鼠。

刘扬扬看到钱锟对肖俊露出少见的温柔眼神，不禁一阵恶寒，身上起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩。

“锟哥，你从来没给我买过药，太偏心了吧！”刘扬扬抱怨道。

钱锟伸手拍了一下刘扬扬的背让他闭嘴，“刘扬扬，别吃太饱了，小心明天练习的时候跳不起来。”

肖俊的胃口很小，没吃多久就放下了筷子，钱锟也以保持体型为由只吃七八分饱，刘扬扬不得不承认点多了的事实，让服务员拿来打包盒默默打包。

晚饭快结束的时候，钱锟接到电视台的电话，说是有事让他回去一趟，他想先送刘扬扬回家再过去，而刘扬扬说自己又不是未成年，用不着。眼看两人你一言我一语，肖俊害怕钱锟误了工作，便主动提议让刘扬扬去他那里坐坐，还说这段时间冰箱空得很，刚好可以拿这一次打包的菜塞一塞。刘扬扬对没去过的地方充满好奇，立马同意。

“那行吧，晚点忙完了我去接你，刘扬扬，记得看消息啊。”钱锟结完账，走的时候不忘叮嘱刘扬扬一句。

刘扬扬做了个鬼脸，肖俊对他笑笑，说：“走吧，去我那儿。”

肖俊的家人不在这个城市，他一个人租房住，房子是简装，没什么独具匠心可言，刘扬扬帮忙把菜塞进冰箱，转身就坐在沙发上玩手机。

“来，请你喝可乐。”肖俊给他拿了听可乐。

虽然刚吃饱饭，但是零食饮料是有另一个胃去装的，刘扬扬马上接过来。

“你和锟哥是怎么认识的呀？”刘扬扬问。

“他业余爱好是斯诺克，偶尔找我打打球。”肖俊回答。

刘扬扬还不知道钱锟有这爱好，不过在这里闲着也是闲着，他问肖俊能不能也教教他。肖俊平时都在球馆练习，家里没有球台和球，但也不是没有练习的办法，他有跟标准球台一样高的桌子，还有啤酒瓶。他找了根备用球杆给刘扬扬，初学者戳什么球，先捅啤酒瓶吧！

他教了刘扬扬一些站立、手架、握杆和击球的基本姿势。“如果是右利手，那么相应的……右腿是支撑腿，支撑腿垂直地面，左腿自然弯曲……背部要打直，上半身要和下半身尽量成90度直角，左手是球杆运动的前支撑点，手架的类型有好几种，最基本的是这样……球杆一般从下巴下面通过，击球的时候注意肩部、肘部还要手腕的协调统一……”

刘扬扬原以为自己一个体型修长的排球运动员，做这套动作肯定帅气得不行，然而出杆要么不准，要么不直，捅得啤酒瓶骨碌碌地滚，还要当心啤酒瓶滚下地摔碎，他现在只觉得自己的样子很滑稽。

“锟哥刚开始练的时候，也和你一样的。”肖俊在一旁安慰他。

刘扬扬对钱锟以前的故事了解得并不多，只知道他是一个排球比赛解说员。钱锟在学校的排球队里相中了刘扬扬，并问他愿不愿意做职业运动员，在确认不是诈骗，并且和家里沟通好之后，他就收拾行李和钱锟走了。

刘扬扬打自由人，但进了职业队之后就被当成二传培养了，在队里的时候教练训练他，不在队里的时候就是钱锟训练他，可以说刘扬扬的训练计划，是由教练和钱锟共同制定的，训练很严格，但他们也都待他很好。刘扬扬暂住在钱锟家里，闲聊的时候他也偶尔问起钱锟一些事情，比如为什么他和教练走得这么近，为什么他的传球的手这么好看，而钱锟总是先沉默一会，然后摸摸刘扬扬的头，温柔地说有些事情，小孩子别多问。

“哎，你说锟哥为什么要学着打斯诺克呢？跟排球差得这么远……神神秘秘的。”

肖俊看到刘扬扬百思不得其解的样子，说：“个人爱好，哪有什么神秘的呀？”

刘扬扬又问：“我一直觉得锟哥这个人很神秘，明明不是球员却跟我们队的人走得很近，我问我们队长锟哥的事情的时候，他总是避而不谈……你跟锟哥认识有多久啦，知道些什么吗？”

肖俊举起手弹刘扬扬的额头：“小朋友，好奇害死猫知道吗？”

刘扬扬抗议：“我是羊！再说了我属龙，十二生肖里也没有猫的！你也不比我大多少，怎么叫我小朋友呢！”

肖俊说：“你还是直接问锟哥比较好吧，如果他不说，就别逼他了好吗？”

刘扬扬撇了撇嘴，说：“好吧。”然后脑海里浮现出今天吃饭时钱锟对肖俊关怀备至的情景，心想真是兄弟情深啊。

肖俊敲了下桌上的啤酒瓶，说，“如果练这个累了就休息一下，锟哥有说什么时候来接你吗？”

“他说要过来了会给我发消息，”刘扬扬拿起手机看了一眼，“现在还没有。”

“嗯嗯，那你先练着，有问题的话叫我，我也要忙我自己的事啦。”

过了两个小时，钱锟来接刘扬扬，离开的时候，肖俊在回看今天比赛的视频，还拿着笔做着记录。他起身送他们，他已经换上了T恤和短裤，头发也洗过了，还没干透，刘海随意地垂在额前，像淋了雨的猫。

刘扬扬向肖俊挥挥手。“明天见。”

冷面运动员，偷穿大人衣服的小孩，被雨淋湿的猫，这是刘扬扬与肖俊相识的第一天，他对他的三种印象。

刘扬扬坐在钱锟的车上望向窗外，路上没什么车和人，只有两旁的路灯不断与他们擦肩而过。

“你怎么话这么少……累了？”钱锟问他。

“锟哥，我觉得我病了。”刘扬扬看着车窗上钱锟的倒影说道。

“又想逃训练了是不是？”钱锟的语气里带着鄙夷。

刘扬扬两眼望天，说：“相思病啊……肖俊真可爱。”

结果吓得钱锟猛踩刹车。如果不是因为路上没有其他车，估计现在已经发生了一场惨烈的连环追尾事故。

“哥你行不行啊！说好的老司机呢！下去！我来开！”

“滚！你小子不是没驾照！”

“我开卡丁车的驾龄比你长多了！你去我们那打听打听，刘扬扬是不是卡丁车车霸！”

“你真喜欢他？”钱锟停下车，转过头看副驾上的刘扬扬。

刘扬扬没看他，说：“哥你先开车吧，这段路，禁停。”然后指了指路上的禁停标志。

“行吧……”

刘扬扬低下头，“嗯……锟哥我不需要你帮我什么，能让我见到他就行了。”

“我希望你是说真的……你别伤害他啊。”

“锟哥，追到了我请你吃饭，”刘扬扬伸手给钱锟比了个心，“最喜欢你了！”

“……滚。”钱锟此刻却没有注意到，刘扬扬的笑有一点狡黠。

看来我演技还可以，刘扬扬心想。现在是晚上，钱锟需要集中更多的注意力开车，必然不会分散注意力给他，再加上两个人几乎不对视，能发现他在说谎的可能性就更小了，只要他比平时严肃正经一点，钱锟就必然会相信他。

一切都很完美，尽管出了一点小小的意外。但刚才钱锟说的话有一点让刘扬扬很在意，就是为什么钱锟不直接说他俩没可能呢，亏他还准备了长篇大论想要用爱感化他。咳，走一步看一步吧，刘扬扬闭眼瘫在座椅上，折腾了一天，他是真的有点累了。

03

刘扬扬比钱锟小四岁，对于运动员而言，四年时间内从巅峰走到退役并不罕见。在他看来，钱锟绝不仅是出于对这支球队的喜爱才费心劳力地帮忙训练，只是他问他为什么要帮球队找二传的时候，钱锟从来只有一个回答。

“我是你们队的粉丝啊，”常常还会再补充一句，“别忘了，还是铁粉。”

刘扬扬猜测钱锟以前应该也是个运动员，从训练日常中能看出来。

即使是周末，刘扬扬也会被钱锟拉起来加训半天，先跑两公里热身，三分钟指卧撑，十分钟贴网传球，活动开手指。

移动训练、拦网训练、传球训练，刘扬扬每传一个球，钱锟都会分析这个球是否适合球队里对应的攻手，然后让刘扬扬做出调整。

“这个副攻球给思成没问题，给旭熙还是快了点。”

“这个主攻球有点平了，攻手打了可能会下网。”

然后是发球，比赛中，二传在后场发球后，需要迅速地跑回网前传球，一般会希望二传能有比较优质的发球，为准备进攻争取更多的时间。刘扬扬打自由人的时候不用发球，所以目前发球的杀伤力还不够大，需要做针对性训练。

刘扬扬偶尔会把球以一个好一传的形式抛给钱锟，钱锟知道他的意思，他迅速移动到位，举起双手，传了一个四号位主攻球。

刘扬扬很喜欢看钱锟传球，从脚底开始，到腰，到上肢，到手指，行云流水，一气呵成，球与手指的肌肉接触过后被弹拨出去，在网前划过一道优美的弧线。

刘扬扬总是说：“锟哥，哪天一起打比赛吧，我给你当接应二传，当然如果你想当也可以。”

钱锟的回答也总是一样：“傻小子，别拿我开玩笑。”

现任队长是资历最老的董思成，一个把温州人经商的精明头脑用在打球上的副攻手，普通的副攻手打出好球大多需要和二传紧密配合，董思成不一样，不过分追求力量上的强劲，转而专注于灵活的打法，好让自己不受限于二传的水平，尤其是在队里二传手还不够出色的情况下。刘扬扬不是没问过他钱锟的事情，然而每次换来的都是董思成眯着眼对他笑。

“扬扬今天体力不错啊，再去跑个三千米吧。”

然后刘扬扬就明白了为什么其他队员从来不讨论钱锟。

所以还是得从肖俊入手。

刘扬扬结束训练，洗澡换了身衣服，走到肖俊家门口，恰好遇上他跑完步回来，没有比赛的时候，他白天去球馆练球，练完了回家换衣服再出去跑步。斯诺克虽然看起来是优雅的运动，但动辄几个小时的比赛，对体力也是一个考验。

肖俊见到他的时候有些惊讶：“戳啤酒瓶这么好玩么？”

“是啊，我一个人在异国他乡的，身边没什么朋友，锟哥除了陪练，更多时候还要忙工作，没空管我。”话音刚落，肖俊就满脸同情地给他开了门。

肖俊只是想起了以前自己一个人在国外练球的日子，也体会过那种独在异乡的感觉，他找了球杆和啤酒瓶给刘扬扬，让他自己先练着，有事叫他。

刘扬扬戳了一个多小时的酒瓶，觉得铺垫够了也该开始干正事。肖俊和那天晚上一样，看着斯诺克比赛的视频，只不过是其他选手的比赛视频，一边看一边做记录。刘扬扬坐到肖俊身边，肖俊看了他一眼，并没有斥责他偷懒。

“我可以问问锟哥以前的故事吗？”或许是因为他觉得肖俊是温柔的人，他对着肖俊说话也不自觉的轻声细语起来。

“不是说好不问的吗？”肖俊立马警觉起来。

刘扬扬两手一摊：“我只答应了不问锟哥，可从来没说过不问你哦。身边所有人都对他以前的事情闭口不提，我看他又是真的很喜欢排球的样子，只是想让他再上场打一次球而已。”

肖俊叹了口气，他知道的，钱锟虽然还算喜欢目前这份工作，每天都过得很充实，但是看见排球场的时候总是止不住地失神，他见到过很多回了。

钱锟在几年前是刘扬扬所在排球队的二传手，曾经也是备受瞩目的新星，然而却在一次比赛中意外受伤，又因为平时训练过度，新伤旧伤加在一起，不得不休养了很长时间。养伤期间，教练由于担心他再次受伤而禁止他碰球，钱锟每天无聊得很，只好换着看不同的赛事直播，直到有一天他看到了斯诺克。他为斯诺克运动员精准的计算和走位所折服，那天也是十七岁的肖俊第一次参加大师赛。肖俊的运气不怎么好，或者说是太好了，第一轮就遇上了上一届大师赛的冠军，结果自然是一轮游了。但他也在对手的猛烈攻势下拿下了两局的胜利，对手打进最后一球的时候，钱锟记住了肖俊那一刻的样子——眼眶红红的，面部肌肉也很扭曲，拼命忍着不让眼泪掉下来。

钱锟主动去认识了肖俊，请肖俊教他打球，直到他的伤完全恢复。然而他终于回到球队后，发现自己的位置已经有有新人开始崭露头角，而由于长时间的养伤，他的水平已经和队友拉开了一段距离，他一下子跌了下来，突然明白自己原来不是不可或缺的，最后毅然选择了退队。

肖俊没有干预过他的选择，不过他觉得钱锟心里始终是放不下球队的，否则也不会还一直关注着球队的动态，退队后的钱锟依然温柔和善，但说不出哪里不一样了。

刘扬扬终于了解到这一段故事，更是下定决心要让钱锟再上一次球场，他问肖俊这段时间内能不能常来他这里，以便能够避开钱锟去计划一些事情。

肖俊同意，并说等他出杆练稳了可以带他去球馆，又顺口问了一句，“不过你经常来找我，锟哥不会怀疑吗？万一他说你是为了偷懒逃训练就不好了。”

“呃……那个，其实我跟锟哥说我喜欢你，并且还向他保证了谈恋爱绝对不会影响打球。”刘扬扬战战兢兢地向肖俊说出事实，已经要瞒着钱锟了，他不想再多瞒着一个人，说谎多累啊。

吓得肖俊直接从沙发上跳起来，要离刘扬扬远一点，“你……哎呀！你要不要再过分点啊！”

“又没有占你便宜，是不是？只是找你借个地方，我们都自己干自己的事嘛。”刘扬扬没想到他反应竟然这么大，未免有些夸张了。

“行吧行吧，别影响到我就行。”肖俊双手揉着太阳穴以缓解头痛，转身回了房间。然而没过一会儿他又打开房间卧室的门，只探了个脑袋出来。

“那个……如果需要什么别的帮忙可以找我，这里还有个小房间，你要是觉得和锟哥一起住不方便，可以来我这里住几天，跑来跑去挺辛苦的，”他话还没有说完，“毕竟……我也挺想锟哥能解开心结的。”

“肖俊，谢谢你。”刘扬扬说。

04

“喂？Lucas，你想不想打一次很帅的副攻球啊，二传给得很好那种。”

“哇，你终于意识到你传球很烂啦！”

“我没有！我是说啊……”

黄旭熙只比刘扬扬进队早几个月，刘扬扬选择从他开始拉拢。这些事情大多是在肖俊家做的，偶尔肖俊也会带他去球馆，另外上次获得肖俊的许可后，刘扬扬顺理成章地搬去住肖俊房子的次卧，“追求进度”把钱锟都惊呆了。

“你小子，够可以的啊。”

刘扬扬又打完一个电话，到客厅发现肖俊已经在沙发上盘着腿睡着了，看起来小小的一只，可能是因为疲劳，不知不觉就睡了过去，显示屏上还静音播着比赛，他手里还握着笔和本子。

要照顾好自己。刘扬扬想起那天一起吃火锅，钱锟关怀地对肖俊说的话。

一个人住了这么久还不会照顾自己吗？还好意思说我是小朋友呢。刘扬扬把比赛关掉，轻轻取下肖俊手上的笔和本子，打算把肖俊送回卧室去睡。但他在送回去的方式上陷入了纠结，背？抱？如果是背着，他担心肖俊睡着了搂不紧他，会从他背上滑下来，如果是抱着，他又想起了那个“我喜欢他”的理由，这样未免也太暧昧了。于是他决定把肖俊扶过去，走了两步之后，算了，还是抱吧。肖俊抱起来像一个被布包裹着的回形针，这个人大力击球的时候感觉力气还不小的样子，没想到这么瘦。

肖俊应该是洗过澡了，身上有一股淡淡的草木香，把他送回卧室并盖上被子，卧室里有轻微的止痛喷雾和安美露混合的气味，是运动员很熟悉的味道。有一堵墙引起了刘扬扬的注意，上面贴着肖俊这几年来参加重要斯诺克赛事的照片，记录着他的成长历程，照片能让一个尚未深交的人，以最直观的方式了解他的过去。捧着奖杯的肖俊，笑着的，不甘心的，红着眼的，脸上的婴儿肥随着年纪增长褪去，眼神却从来没变过。有一张照片让刘扬扬很在意，一个看不清脸的侧影，只能看到鼻尖翘翘的，但很明显不是肖俊，照片下面的空白处用马克笔写着一行英文。

You’ re my star. 

旁边还有一个字迹明显不一样的签名，Ten。

刘扬扬洗漱完上床躺下，他这时候才发现因为和肖俊用了同样的沐浴露，身上也有了淡淡的草木香，让他觉得仿佛肖俊躺在他身旁，又或者是由于亲密接触在彼此身上留下了气味。

05

刘扬扬把能帮上忙的人都联系了个遍，他已经记不清他要请多少顿饭了，唯一记得清的，是答应了教练的体能提升计划。为了让钱锟上一次场，牺牲也太大了。

既然和肖俊一起住，他也会跟着肖俊练球，戳了一段时间的啤酒瓶，他每次出杆基本能击到球了，肖俊就开始教他一些斯诺克的规则。

“简单来说，当你每次拿到球权的时候，如果台面上还有红球，就必须先用母球白球把红球击落袋，然后才能去击打彩球，如果台面上没有红球了，就按照彩球分值由低到高按次序击打……”

刘扬扬偶尔也能打一两个红球入袋，但总是在红球入袋之后，没有合适的路线以击打彩球，不过现在也还没到能够计算路线的时候。他挠挠头迷茫地看着肖俊，肖俊笑着提出不如他俩一起清空球台上的球。他来开局，刘扬扬打红球，他打彩球。他让刘扬扬不用在意路线计算，放开了打就好。

有了肖俊引导，刘扬扬打每一颗红球都特别顺，而几乎所有时候，肖俊都能在他击球之后找到合适的路线击打彩球，然后再给他一个适合击打红球的走位。

“这个……我不太懂……”这个球，刘扬扬没找到击球的路线。

肖俊走到球台边上，弯腰，抬眼刘扬扬示意他来这一边，一只手搭在刘扬扬肩上带着他弯下腰来，指了一条线路，“这样的，看清了吗？”

刘扬扬转头，却发现此刻肖俊的脸离他这么近，睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，这是他对肖俊的第一次近距离观察。

刘扬扬点点头，嗯，看清楚了。

台面上的红球被清完之后，肖俊把其它彩球一一击落袋，留下了最后一颗黑球给刘扬扬。刘扬扬按照肖俊规划好的路线，轻松地清除了台面上的最后一颗球。

“扬扬很棒哦，锟哥说的没错，扬扬学什么都很快。”

“哈哈……那也是你教得好，”刘扬扬有点不好意思，肖俊虽然不是严厉的教练，但也不喜欢夸人，如果刘扬扬没记错，这应该是肖俊第一次夸他。

“哟！老肖，带徒弟啊，弟弟你好啊！”

刘扬扬对初次见面就称他为“弟弟”的人没什么好感，正想翻个白眼回去，抬头一看，咦，这张脸还挺面熟的，刘扬扬在体育新闻上见过他，他怀疑编辑部混进了黄冠亨的迷妹，那个报道写得呀——

“生于上世纪末的华丽。”

“台球王子。”（注：斯诺克运动员Stephen Hendry，绰号“台球皇帝”）

今天见到真人，嗯，确实是挺帅。

黄冠亨看刘扬扬不搭理他，就自己把球放回球台上摆好，取出他的球杆。

“老肖，来一局？”

肖俊让刘扬扬去别的球台打，想休息或在旁边看也行，肖俊打的时候黄冠亨把刘扬扬拉过去，凑在他耳边小声说：“弟弟，你信不信，我和你哥心有灵犀，我背对球台都知道他要打什么线路的球。”

“无聊，还有别叫我弟弟，我叫刘扬扬。”刘扬扬把刚才没来得及翻的白眼送出去。

“别这样嘛，我跟你说，他出杆之后，白球接触黑球右边那颗红球，撞底库，撞库边，撞顶库，然后母球躲到了黄球后面。”

刘扬扬把黄冠亨搭在他肩上的手臂甩开：“有什么了不起的，这都是你们的套路！”头也不回地走掉。

“扬扬你去哪？”肖俊问他。

“买可乐！”

“运动完别喝可乐，会长不高的！”黄冠亨在一旁幸灾乐祸。

“冠亨，斯诺克不好玩吗，干吗要逗他？”肖俊两手抱胸瞪黄冠亨。

“好啦，等下我和他赔个不是，不过老肖你没发现吗，那小子好像对你有意思哦。”黄冠亨意味深长地说。

“没有的事，你别乱讲。”肖俊嘴上说着，心里却想起刘扬扬用来应付钱锟的理由，我喜欢他。

“你跟他说过阿Ten的事吗？恋爱了就把阿Ten照片取下来吧，造成误会就不好了。”

“扬扬只是一个认识的弟弟而已啦，说这个干什么。”

“想看到你幸福啊。”

“……好恶心。”

只不过黄冠亨这么一提，肖俊竟然真的有点放心上了。

06

教练特地在钱锟有空的时候，约了别的球队打友谊赛，刘扬扬软磨硬泡拉着钱锟去球场，要他陪着热身，热完身又非要让钱锟在场边坐着。打完两局，肖俊就已经出现在观众席上了，他开心地向肖俊挥挥手，趁着场间休息连跑带跳地跑过去。他坐在肖俊身边问他什么时候来的，“第二局你们打到十五分的时候，”肖俊凑到他耳旁，“一会儿去我车上躲着，车牌号还记得吗？”

钱锟远远地看到他俩黏在一起，心想这两个人这么快就开始秀恩爱了。他也不好走过去，就发了一条消息给肖俊：“聊什么呢，这么开心？”

“没什么，夸扬扬球打得好。”

第三局打完之后，刘扬扬迅速地溜到了地下停车场，躲进了肖俊车里。按照计划，队里的替补二传今天“恰好”生病了，全队人簇拥着钱锟救急，反正也是友谊赛。不出刘扬扬所料，手机响了十分钟后，就安静下来了，起码有二十通来自钱锟的未接来电。他又觉得应该带上肖俊一起溜，万一钱锟为难肖俊呢？然而过了一会儿，一通视频电话打了过来，是肖俊，刘扬扬下意识地点了“接受”，而在接通的那一刻才意识到，会不会是钱锟抢了肖俊的手机？

还好，屏幕上显示的是比赛现场，不是钱锟的脸。

“我不会排球讲解，但可以给你直播一下哦。”手机里传来肖俊小心翼翼的声音。

原来董思成遇上合得来的二传是这个样子，必须灵活处理的情况减少了，进攻的比例明显提高。另外黄旭熙的身体优势也得到了充分发挥，增大了扣球的杀伤力。

刘扬扬从没见过钱锟笑得这么开心，不是讲解员的职业微笑，是与球场阔别重逢，发自内心的喜悦。另外还吃了几个“叉烧”（对方一传过网，我方二传直接进攻扣球），更高兴了。

考虑到钱锟的体力不能支撑太久，刘扬扬及时回到赛场，钱锟没训斥他，只是用唇语对他说了一句“谢谢”。

练习赛结束，教练提议大家一起吃饭叙叙旧，钱锟让刘扬扬把肖俊也叫上，饭桌上还故意让他俩坐一起，刘扬扬不好意思地向肖俊赔笑。

行吧，今天不是解释的时机。肖俊自我安慰。

肖俊只认识钱锟和刘扬扬，再加上职业不同，他觉得自己在这张桌上有些格格不入，看到队员们其乐融融的场景，肖俊既为他们感到开心，又感到有些落寞。不同于注重团队协作的排球，斯诺克是一个人的战斗，尽管他结识到的球友也不少，但是那样的感情跟队友之间相互支撑、牵绊的感情是不一样的。

扬扬真的很适合处在人群之间，又可爱，又机灵还会活跃气氛，肖俊来之前已经预见到这种环境或许会让他感到不适，本来不想来的，但如果不来，扬扬会不会失望？

他说不上话也没想过要说话，安静地夹菜就好，餐桌上没有酒和甜饮料，酒会降低反应能力，甜饮料使人发胖，教练不让队员们喝，肖俊和钱锟也不好意思点。

“锟哥，你什么时候回队里啊，你回来了我们队一定能大杀四方！”经过这次练习赛，黄旭熙快要成钱锟迷弟了。

钱锟说：“我现在已经有别的工作，不好回去打球啦，平时陪陪你们练球也是一样的。”

“不一样。”董思成猛然起身，顿了一下，说要出去上厕所。然后钱锟说也要去，于是紧随其后。

07

“WINWIN，我们回去吧？”钱锟试探地问。

“别叫我WINWIN。”董思成语气冰冷。

董思成和钱锟是同一批进队的球员，他依旧记得钱锟对他说过的最多的话是什么。我会把球传到你手上，你只管打下去就好。钱锟是他最信任的人啊，可偏偏是他抛弃他了。

“你先冷静一点，好吗？”钱锟把这话说出口的时候心很痛，还想让董思成怎么冷静呢？当初他毅然决然地离开球队，离开等他回去等了很久的董思成，把队长的担子甩在董思成身上，董思成已经强迫自己变得成熟和有担当，难道还不够冷静吗？

“我为什么要起名叫WINWIN啊？我们不是说过吗，你和我，要一起带着我们的球队赢。”董思成强压心中的情绪，双手握住了钱锟的肩膀。

钱锟微微抬起头看他，才发现董思成已经比他高了，原来已经过了这么久了吗？他们年纪相差不大，只是董思成的脸长得比同龄人稚嫩，钱锟总不自觉地把他当成弟弟看。

“思成，我已经放下了，我在用另外的方式爱着球队……你也别让自己太辛苦了。”

……

刘扬扬万分后悔，自己怎么不早不晚，偏偏这个时候在洗手间，想打听事情无从得知，不想听前队长和队长的爱恨情仇却偏听了个明明白白。

他不敢出去，要是被他们俩发现他“偷听”，他这个月的训练量恐怕是要翻倍了。

怎么办怎么办？

对了！或许肖俊可以救他，于是联系肖俊，让他随便编个什么理由过来把钱锟和董思成带回去。不过他想到肖俊已经一个人孤零零在饭桌上很久了，不知道他还好不好。

没过一会他听到肖俊的声音，但听不清楚说话的内容，然后外面就安静了，他终于能出去了。

回到饭桌上却不见了肖俊的身影，他问钱锟，钱锟说：“肖俊刚回去了，他说跟你说过了啊。”

什么？

08

“你怎么来了？”肖俊开门，发现是刘扬扬，“今天还没恭喜你计划通呢，这件事情做完了你就得回锟哥那里住了吧？”

刘扬扬并没有想好要说什么，刚才只是头脑一热跑出来找肖俊。

“啊对，我来拿我放在这里的东西。”

肖俊开门让他进去。

刘扬扬一边收拾东西一边问肖俊：“我以后还能来找你吗？”

“当然可以啦，我还在发愁你回去了，我这里就要冷清下来了，有空要经常来找我……打球啊。”

刘扬扬连连点头。

肖俊看着他收拾东西，继续说：“真羡慕锟哥，有像你们，像你那么好的队友。我除了比赛以及和其他运动员约球，大多数时间都是独处。有段时间，我的状态特别低迷，比赛总是前一两轮就淘汰，你知道吗？那种闭上眼，满脑子都是球的撞击声的感觉……”刘扬扬停下手上的事情，盯着他看，肖俊觉得自己说得有点多了，“嗯，好啦，过去的事情不提啦。”

而刘扬扬靠近他，说：“如果你想告诉我，关于你的一切我都愿意听，我还想知道关于你的好多好多事情。”

肖俊笑道：“你给别人当解语花当上瘾了吗，你还想知道我的什么事情啊？”

“比如……你的星星是谁？”

肖俊下意识后退一步：“刘扬扬你偷偷进我房间！”

“没有没有啊！有次你在沙发上睡着了，我抱你回房间的时候偶然看到的。”

“噢……Ten是一个舞蹈很棒的人，我偶像，不可以吗？”

“原来是这样。”刘扬扬的东西已经打包好了，肖俊让他早点回去，时间不早了。

刘扬扬背包站在门口，握着门把手却迟迟拧不下去。

“肖俊，我不想向锟哥澄清我们的关系了。”

09

肖俊没在第一时间给出答复，只是说他最近有比赛，不想分心，而刘扬扬也只多在肖俊家住了一晚，第二天就知趣地收拾东西回钱锟那儿了。

这一次世锦赛，大概也是运气，肖俊又遇上了那位当年差点把他打得哭鼻子的前辈。那位前辈是目前的世界斯诺克排名第一，且正是状态最好的时候，进攻果断而精准，直到现在还保持着单杆147分满分最短时间的纪录。肖俊对自己能取胜并没有什么信心，只想多拿下一局是一局吧。

刘扬扬回去之后的生活和以前并没有什么太大的变化，唯一的变化就是每天早晚会给肖俊发消息，尽管肖俊的回复总是很简短，但也能让刘扬扬乐呵呵的，铜墙铁壁，一点一点地敲就是了。为了能多了解肖俊，空闲时他会在网上搜索肖俊的名字。

稳健型选手，防守技术一流，进攻技术不差，但不太能把握进攻的时机……由于缺少流畅的连续进攻，比赛的节奏比较慢，会稍显无趣……目前的最好成绩是去年大师赛的第四名……果然球风和性格很一致啊。

他询问肖俊比赛的时间，肖俊不告诉他，因为害怕自己看到认识的人在场会紧张。刘扬扬心想难道他还查不到比赛场次吗，偷偷去看不就行了。

世锦赛19局10胜，分两天打上下半场。刘扬扬逃训练去看比赛，但只看了三局就被抓回去了，当时的大比分是那位前辈领先。打下半场的那天，刘扬扬实在溜不出去，只能训练结束拔腿就往肖俊家跑，肖俊还没回来，他坐在门口等他回来。为了能在面对肖俊时做出合理的反应，他先查询了一下比赛结果，输了，10：6，但是肖俊仍然拿下了6局，另外还看到一些关于这场比赛的新闻：

气走对手，故意拖延有失斯诺克风度。

大意是肖俊比赛节奏太慢，惹得对手不高兴，被媒体拍到了。肖俊会心情不好吗？刘扬扬看了下时间，理论上，肖俊应该早在屋子里了。

然而肖俊又过了一会儿才回到，他看到坐在门口的刘扬扬，问：“从赛场那边回来……这么快的么？”

刘扬扬没想到他会这么问，没有说话。

肖俊也没继续问他，只是直接开门进了屋子，换了身衣服又说要去球馆。刘扬扬默默地跟他去，静静站在球台旁边，两个人互相都不说话。当球台上的红球即将打完的时候，刘扬扬起身扯了一下肖俊的衣角，肖俊回头看他，随即转过脸去，“其实你没去看吧……”

刘扬扬把肖俊拉到一旁，再走向球台，把台面上的几个球换了个位置放，肖俊以为他也要打，便要递给他球杆，而他却说不用。目前球台上还剩一颗红球，贴在右库边偏下的位置，白球在棕球后方，棕球恰好阻挡了白球直接能够击打到红球的线路。刘扬扬用手推着白球，从黄球后方走，碰左库边，然后向底库边走，碰底库边后，再往右库边红球的方向去，最后叫到了红球。

这是上半场比赛中，让肖俊收获了观众最热烈掌声的一个球。刘扬扬抱着肖俊，“对不起啊，我只看了三局就被教练抓回去了……我真的有去看过你……”

肖俊的头埋在刘扬扬肩上，他对这场比赛早就做好了心理准备，并且打了两三年职业赛，心态也成熟了不少，直至比赛结束他的心情都很平静。唯一不一样的是，他有一点期待刘扬扬会去休息室找他，就像他们第一次见面那样，然而他等了一个小时都没有把刘扬扬等来。之前说什么担心刘扬扬失望才去看练习赛，原来自己才是遇到这种事会失望的人啊。

他一直都希望自己内心的能变得强大起来，希望能给予亲人和朋友温暖，成为他们的依靠，可是这颗心上的防护盾，这一刻竟被面前的弟弟全线瓦解。

刘扬扬感觉肩头缓慢地在被什么浸湿，他轻拍肖俊的背：“我说过的，如果你想说，我都愿意听。”

“我打球好磨蹭啊，把对手都气走了，还被媒体写成那样子，好丢脸啊……”

“无论他们把你写成什么样，我都喜欢……胜负欲上来了，多花点时间思考不是很正常吗？”

“为什么不直接去休息室找我？”

“我是没有看完比赛啊，我不想骗你。”

“我不喜欢你这样自以为是，以为自己可以开解所有人的负面情绪……”

“我喜欢你就行了。”

……

他们慢慢走回肖俊的家，有一搭没一搭聊着天，从肖俊什么时候开始打斯诺克，什么时候开始独自去英国学球，成为职业选手之后有哪些有趣的事情，还有刘扬扬是怎么被钱锟选上的，平时钱锟和教练都怎么练他……

刘扬扬洗了澡，换上了肖俊的睡衣，他的东西早就打包带回了钱锟家，所幸他的体型和肖俊差不多，睡衣可以穿他的，他对肖俊说完晚安，正准备回小房间睡觉，肖俊却叫住他。

“扬扬，今晚一起睡吧。”

肖俊的床是稍大一些的单人床，他们两个瘦子睡不至于太挤，但也避免不了身体的接触。闻着两个人头发上相同的气味，刘扬扬没想到那天肖俊躺在他身旁的幻觉竟成了真。

是不是该做点什么？

他大着胆子去吻肖俊，肖俊笨拙地回应他，两个人吻着好像牙齿要打起架，他的手从肖俊睡衣的下摆探进去，肖俊怕痒，立马打了个颤。

“可以吗？”刘扬扬问。

肖俊小声地答应：“嗯……”随后也把手伸进刘扬扬睡衣里，他的手还没捂热，让刘扬扬也一哆嗦。

刘扬扬又瞥见那张Ten的照片，觉得他们两个人上床的时候眼前有张别人的照片，怪怪的，问：“那个……能拿下来吗？”

肖俊不说话，刘扬扬盯着他看了三十秒，没得到回答便从他身上下来，躺回床上。

“我想自私一点，我害怕如果等到我越来越喜欢你才知道，我会更伤心。”

肖俊用额头蹭蹭他的脸，“你真的想知道吗？”

刘扬扬转身背对他，别扭地回了一句“是啊。”

10

肖俊的状态处于低谷那段时间，钱锟建议他四处走走，旅游散心，并给他订了去泰国的机票。在泰国的前两天，肖俊还能强迫自己放松四处游玩，直到他发现酒店竟然有斯诺克的球台，然后旅行就变成了换个地方练球。

有一天晚上肖俊正琢磨着翻袋，突然有个人鬼鬼祟祟地跑进球房，找了个地方躲起来，并示意肖俊不要声张。过了不久又有一个女孩子跟进来，像是在找人，问肖俊是否有别的人进来过。

肖俊回答没有。

女孩不太信，打算自己在球房里找，肖俊上前制止：“你是什么人？再这样我叫保安了。”

女孩只好悻悻而去。

肖俊没马上让那个人出来，只是继续想刚才那个翻袋该怎么打。

一声清脆的“啪嗒”声在安静的练球室响起，球进了，同时还有李永钦的声音。

“不可以对女孩子这么凶哦。”

“那应该告诉她你在这里吗？”

“哎呀，你真的烦我……”

肖俊回头，那个人走出来，肖俊看到了他的脸。是明星吧？尽管肖俊平时对娱乐新闻并不感兴趣，可此时此刻肖俊却对眼前的人是明星这件事无可置疑，他总觉得这张脸很眼熟，回忆这几天的见闻，记忆最终锁定在一张海报上——Ten泰国巡演。

“我叫Ten，中文名字叫李永钦，你可以叫我钦钦。”李永钦自我介绍。

“刚才那个人是谁？”

“啊，是我的Fans，刚才我回房间的时候发现她竟然在里面，我就马上跑出来了……不好意思给你造成了麻烦。”李永钦扶额。

肖俊不知道现在的粉丝竟然会这么疯狂，连忙安慰李永钦说不是他的错，并问需不需要帮忙联系一下前台换房间。

“哇，这是……Snooker！你会打吗？”李永钦看到球台，双眼露出惊喜的神色，绕着球台转圈，左摸摸右看看。

“会。”肖俊点头。

“这是Gentelmen的运动，我以前学过但是打不好，我们一起打一局吧！”李永钦找了根球杆，跃跃欲试。

“Ten哥，你不是有巡演吗？早点回去休息吧……”肖俊担心他休息不好。

“我不想睡觉，”李永钦自顾自地把球摆好，“我要开始了。”

肖俊本来就是旅游，第二天也没有别的安排，索性陪他一起打。李永钦显然只是入门级水平，尽管肖俊已经有意无意地让着他，他依然占不到上风。李永钦抱着球杆，看肖俊打进最后一颗黑球。

“弟弟其实你应该更厉害吧？”

“额……怎么说呢，你靠表演赚钱，我靠这个赚钱。”肖俊用球杆指了指球台示意。

“弟弟，真厉害，也很gentle哦。”李永钦笑得很甜。

“没有啦……我只是一个很差劲的职业选手，不gentle也不体面，前段时间还在赛场上被对手打得哭鼻子呢……”肖俊说着说着竟然哭了，异国他乡，夜深人静，他竟然在素未谋面的陌生人面前哭了。因为不想让亲人和朋友担心，所以最多只能消沉三天就要走出来，然后继续前进，可悲愤哪那么容易能化为力量呢，拼命练球也没有什么进展，他觉得自己像在一个迷宫里，总会有走出去的一天，但绝不是现在。

“弟弟别哭，”李永钦拍拍肖俊的后背安慰他，“我给你跳舞好不好？”

I’m staying up.

I don’t wanna come down.

From your love.

李永钦在肖俊面前跳起了舞，还轻轻唱起了歌。肖俊看呆了，如果说舞蹈是个精灵，世界上大多数舞跳得好的人是有幸被精灵施了一点魔法，那么说李永钦被精灵附身了也不为过。

李永钦怕动静太大招来保安，只跳完一支舞就坐下来和肖俊聊天。

“Ten哥是什么时候开始跳舞的？”

“我也不记得了，总之是好久好久了，”他挽起裤腿，拉着肖俊的手触碰膝盖上的伤痕，“因为这个伤我错过了一场很重要的表演，又等了好久好久才有舞台……”

肖俊看到他腿上的淤青，心疼得不行：“走到现在一定很辛苦吧。”

“会有点累，可是因为喜欢，所以不觉得辛苦哦，”他握紧肖俊的手，“弟弟，或许我没办法想象你正在经历的事情，如果你真的喜欢现在在做的事情，就坚持下去吧。”

听完，肖俊又要哭了，他急忙把手从李永钦手里抽回来，捂着脸不让他看。

李永钦说：“没关系，很可爱。”

后来他们交换了联系方式和礼物，李永钦送了肖俊一张签名照，肖俊送了李永钦一颗斯诺克的白球，上面写了一个数字10。

或许这本来可以是一段感情的开始的，只是后来两个人都各自专注于各自的事业，渐渐的就都变成了躺在通讯录里，不会点开也不会删掉的那个人。

“扬扬？”刘扬扬好像有好一会没动静了，肖俊以为他睡着了，“刚才又是你说要听的，怎么反而你先睡着啦？”

“你知不知道，每天早晚按时发消息，真的很像上下班打卡，没有感情。”肖俊轻声埋怨。

“是吗？”刘扬扬翻了个身，手臂穿过肖俊脖子下方，把他抱在怀里，隔着刘海亲吻他的额头，“晚安。”

11

刘扬扬起得很早，他把嗜睡的肖俊拉起来，要肖俊去他看训练。肖俊睡眼惺忪，恍惚间感觉有人亲了自己一下，他一个激灵就清醒了，睁开眼睛，眼前是刘扬扬的脸。

“早安。”

到了球场，发现钱锟也在，他看到这两个人一起出现，先是有点惊讶，随后就是一个意味深长的笑容，仿佛在说，我懂的。肖俊和钱锟一起坐观众席，肖俊想起上次来的时候，都没怎么看刘扬扬在场上的样子，这次可以好好看了。

刘扬扬在热身的时候和平时没什么两样，很爱笑，看到黄旭熙打了个好球两个人就互相吹捧下，偶尔皮一下做奇奇怪怪的传球动作。但是开场打练习赛，刘扬扬就完全不一样了，笑意收起来，嘴角下垂，眼神也带着杀气。

钱锟用手肘捅了一下肖俊，“像不像你？平时都还挺爱笑的，一到比赛就凶得不行。”话音刚落，刘扬扬就传了一个好球，黄旭熙进攻拿下一分。刘扬扬回头搜寻肖俊的位置，笑着朝他的方向大幅挥手，也有以黄旭熙为首的几个队友顺势往这边看，弄得肖俊怪不好意思的。

然而刘扬扬在赛场上也并不是一直顺利，肖俊这个外行也能看出来刘扬扬似乎不是很擅长于拦网，要么漏球，要么就是球成功地从他的双手之间穿了过去。教练坐不住了，站在场边不停地训斥他。

心理学上有一个概念，叫做失态效应，大意是，当我们看到我们所认为有能力的人犯错或者失态的时候，我们对他的喜爱之情会再次升华。就像某些公众人物被曝出丑闻之后，人气不降反升。

肖俊现在就正在经历这种升华，他把刘扬扬看作有能力的人吗？当然了，刘扬扬又聪明，球又传得好，还会给人解心结。看到他被教练痛批的样子，肖俊开始心疼起小孩，感觉自己对刘扬扬的好感度呈指数型增长。

他趁场间休息的时候跑下去找刘扬扬：“我在家里等你回来。”

刘扬扬开门进屋的时候，肖俊用拥抱迎接他，肖俊还把他的头按在自己肩上，说：“扬扬别气馁啊，好好练习拦网肯定就不会再被教练训得那么凶了，扬扬这么聪明……扬扬是最棒的……”

肖俊一个人叨咕叨咕地讲了两分钟，刘扬扬忍俊不禁，他从肖俊怀里挣脱出来，向肖俊解释，他并没有受到很大的打击，因为自己原来是自由人，所以是不会拦网的，目前他的拦网还在刚开始学的阶段，至于教练么，训得凶一点，好让他长记性。

肖俊顿时十分尴尬，他放开刘扬扬，迅速到沙发上坐下，打开斯诺克比赛看起来，装作什么都没发生的样子。

啊，怎么这么可爱，刘扬扬心想。他朝肖俊走过去，拉着肖俊的手腕，想把他拉起来。“我们去约会吧，散步，看电影，怎么样都行。”

然而肖俊反手抓住了刘扬扬的手腕，把他一把也拽到了沙发上，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后又转过去继续看他的比赛。

面对肖俊突如其来的主动，刘扬扬怔住了。

“是你说怎么样都行的哦……”肖俊话音刚落，刘扬扬就把他扑倒在沙发上，他要做前一天晚上没做完的事。“你知道吗？接吻的时候，舌头会不自觉地伸出来。”

他们一路吻到床上，身上的衣物也悉数褪下，刘扬扬顺势吻下去，嘴唇，下巴，脖子，锁骨，胸口。肖俊不怎么做力量训练，不过因为瘦，腹肌也能整整齐齐地显现出来，刘扬扬越过肖俊的肚脐继续往下的时候，或许是因为怕痒，肖俊阻止他继续行进。刘扬扬干脆原路返回，然后看着肖俊的脸。肖俊的眉骨很高，却不像大多数亚洲人那样额头扁塌，他的额头很饱满，配合眉骨恰到好处。他拨开肖俊额前的头发，亲吻他的额头。

“我爱你。”

肖俊听到这三个字，感觉眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，视野内的绝大多数事物都看不清了，除了刘扬扬的脸。

“我也爱你。”

从刘扬扬的视角看，肖俊的眼里有光。

为什么这么怕痒，腰怕痒，脖子怕痒，大腿也怕痒。

他拿出安全套的时候肖俊正直勾勾地盯着他看，“额，今天回来的路上买的……还是戴上比较好，不会弄脏床……第一次可能会有点痛哦……”肖俊听完，脸有些红，转身在床头柜里搜寻着什么，摸出来之后，丢给刘扬扬，自己却把脸埋在枕头里，趴在床上，只留给刘扬扬一个后背。

刘扬扬拿起东西一看，笑得差点要在床上打滚，是润滑剂。他趴到肖俊背上，凑在他耳旁说，“捂暖一点再用吧，不然会有点冰。”

“唔。”肖俊应了一声。

他感觉肖俊的身体越来越烫，觉得是时候了，但肖俊迟迟不肯转过身来，原来喜欢这个姿势吗？他用手扶着肖俊的腰，让他起来一点，然后挤了一点润滑剂涂上，充分扩张，缓慢地进入。

完全进去的那一刻，对于刚才把润滑剂捂热一点的提议，刘扬扬感到十分后悔。操，里面也太热了，他忘了直肠温度总是比体表温度要高个零点几度的。

刘扬扬柔软的头发和呼出的温热气息横扫着肖俊的后颈，肖俊回头，一转过去，嘴唇又被刘扬扬吸住了。

他把肖俊摆弄出不同的姿势，就像他刚学斯诺克，肖俊也是把他摆弄成不同的姿势。最终还是要回到两个人面对面的体位，他不想再控制了，速度逐渐加快，动作幅度也逐渐加大，看着眼神迷离沉浸其中的肖俊，伴随着肖俊的喘息声，他们都把自己完完全全地交给了彼此。

刘扬扬身上又能闻到肖俊沐浴露的草木香了，在他们的第一次亲密接触之后。今后还会有很多次印象深刻的约会，还会有很多次双方都感到愉悦的性爱，但是这一天的记忆，肌肤相贴的触感，肖俊未流出眼眶的泪水，刘扬扬发梢滴落的泪珠，永远不会被遗忘。

12

刘扬扬终于结束在钱锟家的暂住生活——搬到肖俊家住了。

没住多久，排球队就通知要去封闭式集训一个月，据说期间还不允许与外界联系。肖俊也打算去一趟英国，一是见见以前的教练，二是在那里和别的运动员约球也方便，这样也好，两边都忙，就没有谁会觉得被冷落。

肖俊过了三天没有刘扬扬的日子，却又开始担心自己会重蹈覆辙。至于刘扬扬，像人间蒸发了一样，肖俊发的消息虽然都变成了已读，但是没收到过一句回复，如果想要联系，总不会一点音信都没有，肖俊没抹得开面子让钱锟替他去找，就继续独自在谢菲尔德过日子。

然而肖俊脑子里已经想象了很多种情况，比如刘扬扬仅仅是脑子一热才说要和他在一起，现在后悔了，或者是假借训练名义甩了他跑回德国去，再比如在封闭训练期间和队友产生了感情。

想这么多乱七八糟的，不如想想今晚吃点什么。

肖俊提着食材回家，远远地看到一个身影坐在他家门口，那一刻他有了一种这里不是谢菲尔德的错觉。

是刘扬扬。

“一个月不见，你好哇。”是肖俊熟悉的微笑。

集训结束了？已经一个月没联系了啊。

“你怎么就跑出来了，锟哥让你出来吗？”

“集训已经结束啦，锟哥才没空管我咧，他现在得忙着应付董思成和黄旭熙！”

“噢。”肖俊没说什么，开门进了屋子。

真别扭啊，非要被逼着才肯说你自己不开心吗，刘扬扬心想。他走过去从背后一把抱住肖俊：“不开心要说啊……集训是一直不让用手机的，后来我偷偷用公用电话打给你，但一直没人接，集训结束了回到家里又没有人，问锟哥才知道你在哪儿，我问了他地址就买机票来了。”

肖俊当然知道是什么理由，在英国的时候，会换一张电话卡。

“一声不吭地跑掉是我不对啦，但谁让你像消失了一样，我总得找点事情做，不能一直想你吧。”

刘扬扬听到肖俊说想他，兴奋得要跳起来，“我也很想你，练球有时候注意力不集中，一下子就满脑子都是你，然后我都得摇摇头让自己回过神来。”

肖俊被逗乐了，刘扬扬又认真起来：“以后或许还会有这样的时候，但我会想办法联系你的。”肖俊摸摸刘扬扬的头，“别呀，好好练球，我以后也会有比赛的时候。”

“那你也不准玩失踪了。”

“好。”

13

刘扬扬结束了一天的训练，像往常一样回到他和肖俊的家，刚打开门就听到肖俊的笑声从练球室里传了出来，怎么这么开心啊？刘扬扬循着笑声走过去，发现肖俊正和一个年纪相仿的男生在练球室里相谈甚欢，而且还用的粤语。

怎么又是这个人？

刘扬扬对黄冠亨的造访并未表现出友好，心想肖俊出去了一个多月回来，情敌都跑到家里来了？

黄冠亨似乎察觉到了什么，知趣地道了别，并向肖俊表示了感谢。“下次，赛场见啊。”

肖俊前脚刚把黄冠亨送出门，一转身就被刘扬扬双臂环抱。刘扬扬气鼓鼓的，“他来干吗？”

小孩吃醋的样子太可爱了，惹得肖俊笑得前仰后合的，刘扬扬看肖俊不说话，气得直接把肖俊举起来，“你不说清楚明天就别想下床了！”

“哎呀别别别，可以商量啊！”肖俊让刘扬扬抱他进卧室看那面照片墙，问他有没有发现什么不一样的地方，刘扬扬发现，原本李永钦的照片所在的位置变成了空白。“冠亨他来这里，是为了取Ten哥的照片的……他们现在是恋人啊，跟我们一样。”

然后肖俊从口袋里掏出一个斯诺克的白球，上面写了数字10，“这是我当年送给Ten的，冠亨把它还给我了。”

刘扬扬才明白自己吃错醋了，但抱都抱起来了，哪还有放下来的道理？

“你知道为啥我能从自由人转二传吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为，手上功夫好呗……”

14

刘扬扬半夜口渴醒了，下床找水喝的时候踢到了那个写着数字10的白球，他捡起来，找了一支马克笔，在白球上继续写了“.10”，10月10日，是他的生日。

他发现肖俊和10这个数字还挺有缘分的，他和李永钦擦肩而过又遇上了他，只不过，他不会再让他逃掉了。

Fin


End file.
